iannielli_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Boohbah
Boohbah is a horrible children's TV show about colorful dancing puppets that fart and dance around. It first premiered on PBS Kids on April 14, 2003 and ended production on January 6, 2006. Description The show Boohbah is mainly about colorful dancing puppets that fart and dance around. They are little gumdrop-shaped puppets and they are powered by this weird machine called the Boohball. They come out of the Boohball and start dancing around and making weird noises. In the show, the Boohbahs do weird activities like exercising to weird music and making fart noises, dancing around to crazy music, and flying around. The show also includes weird segments like the Storypeople, Look What I Can Do, and others. The show concludes with the Boohbahs saying goodbye and flying back into the Boohball as it flies away for the day, and the show ends. There are 5 Boohbahs in the show called (Yellow), (Orange), (Blue), (Purple), and (Pink). They do weird things and make farting noises and dance around. The Boohbahs can fly, dance, and also fart when they exercise. They are creepy little alien puppets that look similar to the Teletubbies and are dumber than them as well. Unlike the Teletubbies, the Boohbahs can't talk or sing, they make fart noises and dance weirdly while the Teletubbies don't, and they can fly which the Teletubbies can't. However, the Teletubbies could talk a little bit, they could also sing weird songs, they can't fly unlike the Boohbahs, and they were smarter and better than the Boohbahs were. The Boohbahs were created by Anne Wood, the same person who created the Teletubbies, and they look a lot similar to the Teletubbies except there were 5 characters and they were different colors. History The Secret Origin of Boohbah (1997-2003) The secret origin of Boohbah traces back to 1997 with the Teletubbies, the baby aliens that formed the communist country of Teletubbyland and killed over 7 million babies under the country. The babies were buried underneath the border of Teletubbyland and Russia. In 1998, when Tinky Winky teletubby found 5 babies under his empire, he spilled Tubby Toast on them, and soon the 5 babies turned different colors and eventually came to life. However, they looked kinda like the Teletubbies because they were colorful like them and they looked like colorful aliens. Tinky Winky decided to call these new species Boohbah, because they were colorful and looked like gumdrop-shaped puppets. Tinky Winky believed that they were all aliens just like him because they looked like the Teletubbies, so he classified them as an "Alien" species. In early 1999, General Tinky Winky of Teletubbyland came up with an idea for a children's TV show dedicated to the new Boohbahs, so he went to the Teletubby Headquarters and asked his companions Dipsy, Laa Laa, and Po if they would like to make a new show on PBS Kids. The other three Teletubbies agreed with General Tinky Winky's plan to make an educational children's TV show dedicated to the new Boohbahs. So in August 1999, Tinky Winky asked PBS Kids if they would like to create a children's television series about 5 baby aliens that fart and dance around. So they asked Teletubbies TV show creator Anne Wood if she would like to create a spin-off series based off the Teletubbies called Boohbah ''and she agreed with her long-time friend Tinky Winky to create a new spin-off show based off Teletubbies since the show Teletubbies became very popular and Wood decided that the show was popular enough to have a new spin-off show based off its predecessor, and Boohbah began airing and production on April 14, 2003. The shows final air was on March 29 2007 Original series (2003-2007) The TV series '''Boohbah' premiered on April 16, 2003 on PBS Kids. Post-Boohbah age (2007-2015) Coming Soon. The Boohbahs today (2015-present) Coming Soon. Future of the Boohbahs (Coming 2020) Coming 2020. Legends Coming Soon. Criticism and Controversy The TV series Boohbah as well as the characters themselves have been heavily criticized and controversial. In popular culture The Boohbahs have been featured in popular culture from various websites and YouTube videos. Uncyclopedia The Boohbahs have been mentioned in several articles on Uncyclopedia. * Boohbah - Uncyclopedia, the content-free encyclopedia (URL Link: ). * Urban Dictionary The Boohbahs have been mentioned in many urban legends on the Urban Dictionary. * Boohbah - Urban Dictionary * Boohbahs - Urban Dictionary * Wikipedia The Boohbahs have been mentioned in several articles on Wikipedia. * Boohbah - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (URL Link: ). * YouTube The Boohbahs have been featured in many YouTube videos all across the Internet. * In the YouTube video "Teletubbies vs Boohbah", . * In the YouTube video "The Secret Missing Episode of the Boohbahs", . * YouTube Poop The Boohbahs have been featured in many different YouTube Poop videos throughout the Internet. * In the video "YouTube Poop: Boohbah ", . * In the video "YouTube Poop: Boohbahs ", . * See also * Teletubbies * Sesame Street * Cookie Monster * Big Bird * Elmo * Mister Rogers' Neighborhood * Mr. Rogers * The Wiggles * Barney the Dinosaur * Barney * Barney & Friends * PBS Kids * PBS References # Uncyclopedia # Urban Dictionary # Wikipedia # YouTube # YouTube Poop # Coming Soon # The End ©2015 Iannielli Legend Wiki.